


lonely star

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia-axis powera
Genre: cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texas and America through the history. Ups and downs and tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lonely star

America sighed as soon as he walked through the door, there was a world meeting today. It was so boring as always. Plus he had to leave his darling states at home with only tony watching them. Delaware was mature as was new York but new York was only seven years old. California was not mature at all, Washington was so young and Texas was hard to explain. So when he walked through the door and heard the sound of someone crying he immediately raced toward the sound of that person crying. He paused at the doorway of the living room when he saw Delaware, Washington, Alaska, Hawaii and California trying in vain to comfort Texas. 

Hey how are you? he asks Texas as he embraces Texas in a hug. What's wrong? Americas asks. Alamos gone, Texas whispers. Hey its okay we will find him okay don't worry, America told him. He then turns toward the other states and tells them to, hurry up and find Alamo or else we will all die!(Texas will kill all of them it had happened before). The other states race off to find Alamo. Hey its all right, Its all right. He frowns as he remember just why this bear is so important to Texas. Warning contains blood not gore just blood------------Flashback---------------------------- America races down the hall as another scream pierces the air. He had promised that he would keep him safe. Mexico had taken him a week ago. Who knows what Mexico is doing to him. A guard tries to cut him off he punches him in the face and the guard goes flying. He stops in front of a door. He kicks t in and there s Mexico whip hand standing over a shriving Texas. There was blood covering just about every inch of him, on his face the blood had been washed off by tears. He punches Mexico in the gut and then in the face. He rushes past the dazed nation and grabs Texas pushing past Mexico he run back down the hall and out of the building. As soon as he is out of Texas he goes his and Delaware house. He burst though the door where Delaware is waiting and hands Texas over to him. Delaware takes him upstairs to wash off the blood and patch up the wounds. An hour later Delaware comes down and tells him the news, He cant die but there are wounds on his back, chest, head, calves and arms. Those are the flesh wounds he also has a concussion and is malnourished and is dehydrated.The next day America gave Texas a teddy bear. Texas named it Alamo after the battle of Alamo. Over he next few weeks he refused to let go over of the bear. \---------------------------End Flashback------------------------------------ He smiles as he looks at the sleeping state. He kisses his forehead and takes him to his room to get some sleep. Washington runs over to Texas room and bursts through the door just as America place him on the bed. She goes and hands him the bear. Before walking to her room and falling fast asleep on the bed. Everybody was asleep as America walks to his room and gets ready for bed. Right before he goes to bed he looks at the clock one o'clock. He it was worth it. He thinks as he fall into a deep sleep. America was late to the world meeting and everybody else slept tell noon. Poor America and Poor Germany because America ended falling asleep on him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I should tell you only certain states have peoples that are like nations but not. so here are that have one and why.  
> Washington- the two different sides are so different America would represent one and Washington the other. She's the west side of Washington.  
> Texas- Since the land changed hands so many times and at one point was a nation.  
> Alaska-since he changed hands and is so far away from the rest of the u.s  
> Hawaii- She was a nation at one point and ten was taken by the u.s I don't want her to just disappear  
> New York- He actually appeared on 9/11 America hated the fact that he only showed up to be in pain so he's spoiled rotten.  
> Delaware- Since there was no thirteen colonies when Delaware was made he is his own person.  
> California- She is both Washington and new York after all the earthquakes and the fire showed up and California is kinda different in terrain.  
> That's all California and new York and even more spoiled then the others. Although they are all spoiled.


End file.
